Drake's big GermanyTour
by Jessi89
Summary: Drake flies to Germany to have a tour. Besides Josh, there's an uninvited guest. Who? Reading it yourself.


**Chapter 1: Another prank by Megan?**

„Yeah, hello, it's Drake Parker speaking." the handsome guy answered the phone.  
„Hello, this is Michael, from TRL Germany! We want to offer you to do a tour in Germany, on the cost of TRL, of course," the executive of TRL told Drake, who was taken aback instantly.  
"What?! Wait a sec! It that another one of Megan's pranks?! Because if it is, you better forget about it." Drake blurted out and hung up the phone.  
"Who was that, Drake?" his step-brother Josh called over from the living-room.  
"Just a prank-call from Megan. Someone wanted me to go on a Tour in Germany." Drake laughed and sat down next to Josh in the living-room. He opened his Coke and took a sip.  
Josh laughed and answered: "Megan again. She should know by know that we are not falling for her foul tricks anymore."

Just then Megan returned from her oboe-lesson.  
"Hey, you bobs. Got nothing to do, or why are you lazily hanging around on the couch?" she asked with a grin.  
"You should know that better than anyone else. I just had a fake Executive from TRL Germany calling me. Does that ring a bell?" Drake questioned.  
Megan thought for a moment, then she replied: "No, why should that ring a bell? Are you dumb?" – "Don't be fresh with me, little Missy. I mean, I had a complete stranger on my heels!"

"Drake, don't be mean to your sister. What's it about this time?" his Mother asked, as she walked in from the garage. Drake had been looking forward, to exactly that.  
"Megan got a complete stranger to call me and tell me he is from TRL Germany and that I'm offered to do a tour in Germany. I'm pretty sure she doesn't even now where that is." Drake explained.  
"Of course I know where that is!" Megan snapped back cleverly, but she was then interrupted by her mother: "Quiet, Megan. Bring your oboe upstairs in your room!" "Man, just when it was starting to get interesting," Megan complained, took her and left the living-room.  
"Josh, go to the supermarket and buy the things needed for dinner. The list is in the kitchen," Audrey told her step-son Josh.  
"Okay." he said, stood up to get the list, and after a moment he was gone.  
"Drake, today Mister Moreno called me as well and explained the whole situation to me. Why did you think that Megan played another prank on you?" Audrey asked.  
"'Coz she has done that several times already. So, that Micheal really did call you?" Drake wanted to know.  
"Yes, he called. We will talk that about that tonight. Because actually you should go to school." his mom replied.  
Didn't that mean that Drake might be allowed finish school earlier and go on tour in Germany?!  
He sat on the couch and could hardly believe his luck. It had not been a prank by Megan, it really had been Michael Moreno from TRL Germany!  
Suddenly, he jumped on his feet and hurried up the stairs. In front of Megan's room, he stopped, took a deep breath and knocked on her door.  
It didn't take three seconds until Megan answered from the inside, screaming: "Don't come in, or horrible things will happen to you."  
Drake laughed, then he replied: "Megan, I want to talk to you, from brother to sister. Do you think I can come in without being killed?"  
After a while, her heard a heavy sigh and the door opened. "Okay, what do you want?" Megan questioned.  
"I want to apologize for putting the blame on you earlier." Drake answered and put on a puppy-face.  
"It's alright." Meagan said and was about to slam the door in his face, but Drake put his foot in to prevented that. "I would also like to have my MP3-player back." he added, coldly.  
"Fine." Megan grunted unwillingly and stepped away from the door. "Here." she grumbled and handed Drake the remainings of his music-listening device, that was now smashed to pieces.  
"What did you do to my MP3-player?" Drake wailed.  
"That's your problem now." Megan grinned and closed the door.  
"Well, you are gonna pay for that, just you wait!!" Drake shouted and went to his room.


End file.
